


Luck or Cheating

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Qrow, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut, Strip Poker, top!Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: On Qrow's day off, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He gave up drinking, his nieces are off doing their own thing, and he wasn't too keen on the idea of walking out in the cold of Atlas. A friendly invite to a game of poker might just do to trick though, even if he knows with his luck he's bound to lose. Or so, he thought it was all going to be just a loss. Can Clover accept him being the bad luck charm that he is though?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 461





	Luck or Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and I'm not going to lie, I'm hella nervous! So please be polite, like criticism is okay it's how we get better but don't be a jerk. But aside from that, feel free to comment, like and share, but don't post on anything else without permission from me first!
> 
> Also there might be hella typos so ignore that, lol.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks so much for all the hits and kudos! It means a lot and you all are very kind peoples! :D

A heavy sigh left Qrow as he walked the halls of Atlas academy. Ever since they’ve been taken in here, and Ruby and Yang have been named huntresses, there wasn’t much he had to do. The girls were busy training with their team, he had given up drinking keeping him away from any bar, and the weather wasn’t the nicest here to do much sight-seeing.

That left him to wander the school and tour that instead. Tall, white halls that seemed to never end, and high ceilings made him feel incredibly small. It doesn’t help that when he finally seemed to get rid of one Special Operative that was Winter Schnee, a whole group of Ace-Ops took her place. As much more tolerable as they were than Winter, and as much as he appreciated Ironwood’s concern and helpful hand, rules and order were never his things. Especially since his semblance doesn’t allow it. 

Speaking of Ace-Ops and luck, the golden boy himself was walking down the hall with one of the members of his team. It was the Faunus of the group − Marrow was it? – and the two of them seemed to be having a friendly conversation. So much for not being friends.

Whatever they considered themselves, and whatever they talked about had nothing to do with Qrow so he meant to just pass by without saying a word. That was his intention at least. Before he could get past the two of them, Clover had perked up as his appearance and focused on him instead, leaving Marrow to stand waiting.

“Hey, why don’t we chat later about your and Harriet’s role with the kids later,” Clover smiled at his teammate, “after all, it is your day off.”

The young pup didn’t seem to protest any, actually perked up with a smile before nodding and heading off. The sight of him leaving made Qrow blush with a soft sigh.

He had nothing personal against the Ace-Operative that was Clover Ebi, actually quite the opposite. He envied the man for his charm, his good looks, and of course his semblance. What his life could’ve been if he wasn’t cursed with bad luck…

“Where you headed off to at this hour, Qrow?” Clover asked, smile as friendly and confident as ever. It had the lithe man scrunching his nose quickly in attempts to smother any forth coming emotions.

“Hell if I know.” Qrow admitted. He dug his hands further into his pockets as he tried to hide the fact he was clutching his fists. He didn’t want to be rude though so he continued with their, hopefully, brief chat by saying, “Just trying to pass the time, I guess. Haven’t had a day off in what feels like forever.”

His sentence had Clover chuckling, his eyes closing briefly with his smile. “I get that, it seems like we’re always busy now.”

“We?”

“Yeah, you know, us huntsmen.” Clover clarified as if it was obvious. His smile didn’t fade in the slightest as he spoke.

Qrow didn’t say anything to that, just mustered his own soft chuckle as he realized they were huntsmen all the same. Just because he’s probably been around the world more and not at Ironwood’s feet didn’t make Clover any less of a huntsman than him. 

He quickly disregarded the thought as he looked back up at the man he was speaking to. “What’re you doing though, no training schedule for you guys?” Qrow couldn’t help but laugh at himself. 

He never understood all the rules and protocols. He understood safety and a teammate’s well being during a battle, but sometimes you’ve got to improvise. 

Clover offered him a shrug, “Just trying to pass the time like you,” he said. His smile only faded into the slightest as he shrugged, keeping his tone upbeat and lighthearted. What Qrow couldn’t see were the gears working inside his head. “Could pass the time together if you’re interested.”

Now Qrow was really laughing, gravelly like it’s always been. “No offence, but I don’t really feel like sparring at the moment. You guys don’t exactly play nice,” he joked. His sarcasm always came natural to him, and apparently others found it funny because the man in front of him was laughing as well.

“No, not that. Even I need a break from physical work.” Clover chuckled softly. “You seem like a man of poker though, how about that? You know, if you’re feeling lucky that is,” he winked down at the man slightly smaller than himself.

A blush quickly erupted on Qrow’s cheeks, but he looked down before the other could see. When he looked back up, he couldn’t seem to change his wide-eyed expression though. It took all his effort to muster a smirk instead as he gave his reply. “It’d be a shame if you experienced some bad luck for once in your life,” Qrow said, quickly using his sarcasm as his shield.

His response just made Clover smirk instead of smile for once, a look that he could get used to yet shouldn’t. The last thing he needed was the distraction. The last thing he needed was to possibly ruin his life.

“I got the cards and a table in my room, feel free to follow,” the Ace-Op told before shifting his shoulders. He was slowly turning to leave but gave opportunity for a reply. He always enjoyed their conversations, no matter how short they were. It also was a way to subtly direct Qrow his direction if he were lucky. And he was.

“Yeah, sure.” The dusty old crow had replied, his body shifting with Clover’s.

The sight made the green-eyed male smile once more. It briefly fluttered into a smirk, something the other had noticed, but nothing about it was questioned as it quickly disappeared. It had the two of them walking in silence.

As awkward as silence might’ve been to some between two people, especially two people who are still working to get to know each other, it was oddly comfortable. Qrow felt comforted by Clover’s confidence, be it the way he carried himself or the way he talked, but it felt as if Clover would never blame him. Even though he knew how bad his semblance was.

And for Clover? He was just glad to have gotten the bird’s attention for a little while. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot with the whole capturing part, but to watch Qrow blame himself for what happened in the cave? Something that was so minimal in the end? It ate at something Clover hasn’t felt in a long while. He knew what it was, but if he should act on any of that was the tricky part. His good luck could only get him so far.

The two of them had made it to his room in silence the whole way, seeing no one else in the halls as they walked to spark any sort of conversation. It was just the two of them, from start to end. And hopefully for the rest of the day and into the night. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Clover smiled at Qrow once more as he opened the door to his room. 

The room matched Qrow’s for the most part, only much more lived in. It smelt of the Ace-Op rather than like clean carpets and desterilized walls. It felt much warmer than his own as well.

When Qrow spotted the table near the kitchenette in the corner of the room, he walked towards it as if he were prey. There were pinpricks on the back of his neck for whatever reason, like he was being stalked. But even he couldn’t recall a friendly game of poker turning bad, so why was this different?

The only real difference was the player, his opponent. He’s played one on one before, but that was usually in dark corners of a bar or another, and his opponent was a lot less clean.

Now though, now he was playing against Clover. It had nothing to do with his luck potentially affecting the game, it had to do with him as a person. He was charming and collected, and for some reason, Qrow found himself attracted to him. Clover was the first person, besides his two nieces, to make him feel… human. Made him feel vulnerable and raw, and oddly enough he wanted it to continue. That’s the whole reason he agreed to this friendly game.

As he traveled past the bed, the lights to the room came on causing Qrow to flinch. The chuckling behind him caused him to glare, but there was no malice. If anything, that affectious laughter had him chuckling softly as well.

“I mean, we can play with the lights off, but it might make it a little hard to see,” Clover chuckled as he walked past the still Qrow and to the table. “Unless you’re a faunus that is.”

Qrow shook his head as he snorted a small laugh, head lifting to the window in front of him instead. “Just surprised at the view you’ve got,” he made an excuse. It was a crappy one, but it was all he had at the moment.

“Yeah, it’s a nice once,” came Clover’s voice. It was quieter by the slightest with his back turned to Qrow, but he was busy pulling cards from the drawers of his kitchenette. “but I’ve heard there’s nicer ones.”

He turned to face the table, cards out of the box and flying through his fingers as he shuffled. His smirk was much more obvious now, a game of luck at his fingertips exciting him. Not only that, but with the rugged huntsman distracted in front of him, it allowed him to eye the man. There were better views indeed.

Qrow disregarded the smirk with a roll of his eyes. He knew what was at stake here, him losing game after game, but it was better than doing nothing. Hopefully a friendly conversation could come out of it to help clear his mind of all that’s happened to them recently. He couldn’t turn to alcohol anymore after all.

“Just deal out a game already,” he laughed as he went to sit across from where Clover stood.

Clover took his seat as well, pulling the chair out with his foot allowing him to continue shuffling. “As you wish,” he said before doing as he requested.

His fingers danced across the backs of the cards as he dealt, and Qrow couldn’t help but watch them. It had been a long while since he’s thought of being with a man, but watching such strong hands moving so delicately had his heart racing. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his thoughts from wandering.

“So, have you ever won a game before?” his train of thought broke when he heard Clover speaking once more.

At first the words didn’t get through his head, but with a second back into the real world, Qrow had caught on to what was said to him. The question had him laughing, something not so forced. “Of course I have, some people have worse luck out there than even me,” he jested. It brought a much similar question to his lips as well. “Have you ever lost a game?”

His question had Clover chuckling as well, lifting his cards to his eyes once he was done shuffling. “Like you, people are luckier than even me,” he said, his smirk returning. 

Qrow had scoffed softly at that in a friendly way, a noise common for him if you knew him. He said no as he picked up his hand as well, examining the cards just to frown. It seems both their semblances made it obvious who was who in terms of luck.

And that’s how their games remained. A hand would be dealt out, Qrow would lose terribly and Clover would have the obvious winning hand. It didn’t matter what Qrow tried to do to get his hand to work in his favor, the cards never went his way. And every time he lost, Clover just offered him a smile and even a chance to stop.

But that’s not how Qrow’s luck worked. It didn’t just affect him, it affected anyone near. It was a surprise how the table was still standing with how many times he’s slammed his hands on it, but his semblance could easily affect Clover as well.

“Are you sure you’re trying?” Clover teased as he dealt out another hand. 

By now the sun was completely gone, but the light in the room had been dimmed. It wasn’t the florescent white light it once was.

The look Qrow gave him was clear annoyance, but it wasn’t directed at anyone as the only person he could blame was himself. “No, I love losing constantly,” his sarcasm became snarky. It had Clover laughing either way.

“You know what,” he smiled, picking up all he had just dealt. “You can shuffle.”

The hand that held the cards extended gently to Qrow, the Operative smiling the entire time. How this was going to change anything, neither of them really knew, but it was an offer that Qrow felt like he couldn’t resist. He reached to take the cards.

At first, he thought nothing of it, but when his own fingers pinched at the deck, Clover’s own hadn’t let go. The brief moment they shared staring at each other, Clover quirked up one of his eyebrows for a moment. But as quick as it came, it was nothing once more. He had simply let go of the deck in silence.

There was a pause in all Qrow was doing, movement and thought, but once he gathered himself, he slowly began to shuffle. He stared down at the cards the entire him his fingered worked, trying to focus on anything but the look he had just received. It was nothing after all. 

Or so he thought.

“You know, if it’s going to finally make you take the game seriously, maybe we should put something at risk,” Clover suggested, that smirk returning. It was obvious now, there was no way in hiding it.

“Something at risk?” Qrow parroted with hesitation. A part of him wondered what he meant, but he knew what the answer was going to be. There was only one possible answer, but why would he suggest it?

“Yeah, something to encourage you to win. You know, if you want to,” the Ace-Op continued to only suggest. His smirk hadn’t faltered making Qrow wonder why he hadn’t just been straight up about it all. They both knew what he was talking about.

But just because they both knew, doesn’t mean the answer to the game was definite. It was because of that that had Qrow silent as he thought, even his shuffling coming to a halt. It was all a matter of it he should agree or not.

“What’d you have in mind?” he found himself asking instead.

For a split second that smirk of Clover’s became feral before returning to his friendly smile. The last thing he wanted was to make Qrow feel uncomfortable, but to be so close to his end goal was intoxicating.

“If you’re confident, we could always turn a friendly game of poker to an even friendlier game of strip poker,” he suggested, his boy scout smile returning. That didn’t keep from his eyebrow cocking the slightest to keep the suggestive tone in the conversation.

Even though he expected the answer, Qrow’s eyes widened like many times before as they’ve talked. Their eyes remained locked during his silence, and to his surprise, he found himself protesting.

“Are you kidding me?” he laughed awkwardly, as if he were trying to defuse the situation. It wasn’t what he wanted personally, but he felt as if it were the right thing to do. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, especially for me. I don’t feel like being humiliated tonight,” his voice got gruffer with his defeat.

To his surprise, Clover had reached across the table and rested one of his hands atop of Qrow’s. His smile had become sincere, green eyes soft as he lost whatever flirtatious attitude moments ago.

“The last thing you’d be doing is humiliating yourself,” he reassured making the old bird, blush. And as Clover found it attractive, Qrow hated it on himself. “But of course, you don’t have to accept, I’m happy playing a casual game with you.”

Qrow remained speechless as he stared at the man across from him and then their hands. He had shifted his to spread the cards the slightest in his hand, and his movement had Clover pulling away. He was left to think to himself once more. He found himself agreeing this time.

“Sure, I guess, can’t lose anymore,” he sighed gently with an awkward smile.

Clover laughed softly at that. “I don’t think you’ll be losing either way tonight.”

The comment had Qrow blushing once more to his dismay, and to distract himself he finally started dealing the cards between them he continued to hold. Nothing more was said the entire time he passed cards between them. And nothing more was said as they both looked at their hands.

The game lasted longer than the previous ones before. Both of them kept their blank slate face as they played, but it wasn’t before long before Qrow was glaring again and Clover was smirking once more. The game might’ve lasted longer, but it ended all the same. Qrow lost. Clover won.

Just as Qrow reached to take off his jacket, Clover speaking stopped him.

“We don’t have to do this you know, if you’re not comfortable,” he offered one last out.

As nervous as the old huntsman was, he shook his head to refuse the offer. And before the Operative could offer again, he took off his jacket completely. It was just a jacket after all, no harm in that.

While he took off his jacket, Clover had taken the cards once more to shuffle. His fingers moved delicately once again, but as he worked this time, he eyed Qrow. Those green irises were predatory with curiosity, like a cat seeing a mouse for the first time and instincts over coming. It didn’t go unnoticed either, but Qrow just jutted up his chin and remained proud.

This time as Clover shuffled, it looked as if his fingers danced much more. More movement was seen, but it all looked harmless, just for show. To flaunt and catch the eye of a certain bird. He dealt all the same in the end, silence over coming them again.

The end of this game was much more of a surprise, It was a surprise because Qrow had finally won. His eyes were wide as he was more than shocked, and all Clover could do was offer a shrug as he took his own sleeveless jacket off.

Oddly enough, the game continued that way too. Qrow kept winning and Clover kept losing. That didn’t mean Qrow didn’t lose again, but it was nowhere near as much. He was still in his pants all together, shirt included. Clover on the other hand was down to only his boxers. 

It was a surprise Qrow didn’t lose more with how distracted he slowly became. It was no secret Clover took care of his body, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t appreciative when he finally got to see the man shirtless. His heart rate quickened, and it was suddenly hot in the room, but he did his best to keep focus. All that focus had died though at the end of the game in their hands. He had won again.

Qrow had looked at Clover in shock, not expecting to win this let alone get this far, but Clover just smiled, “Lucky you.” He had then stood to get out of his boxers, but the old huntsman quickly stopped him to both of their surprise.

“You don’t have to do that!” Qrow suddenly found the words rushing from his mouth. 

Clover looked at him confused but ended up laughing. “It’s the rules, I’ll play fair,” he said before continuing with what he started. Like the rest of his clothes, his boxers went as well leaving him naked as the day he was born. It had Qrow focusing hard on those green eyes.

To his luck, Clover sat back down across from him leaving him with the view he already had come accustomed to. It let a gentle sigh escape Qrow in relief, but when he looked back up he expressed his confusion. What were they to do now? He technically won. Clover took noticed of that too for he shuffled the cards in his hand without intent.

The silence between them grew thick. Only for one of them that is.

“I guess I should get going…” Qrow expressed his awkwardness. He went to stand, in search of his clothes, but he was distracted right when he got to his feet. Clover was calling for his attention with a simple question.

“Why the rush?” he had asked. He didn’t just leave it at that either, adding to the end of it, “The night can continue if you want.”

Qrow could only stare at him, watching those eyebrows move so subtly like they’re known to do. His own red eyes slowly closed as he let out a pathetic noise he could only call an attempt at a chuckle.

“The last thing you want is a night with me,” he said. “Besides, it’s the last thing we should be doing.”

His luck he’d end up hurting Clover, or just disappoint him in some way. That was the last thing he wanted, especially with how far they’ve come. He didn’t want Clover to be another person to blame him, to see him less of a human because of his curse.

Clover doesn’t know how to back down though, giving up so easily wasn’t an option. Especially with the way he’s watched Qrow eye him tonight as if he were the last slice of the most delicious cake.

“Why not? We’re both adults. As long as we both consent then it doesn’t matter what happens,” he smiled. Smiled that soft, stupid smile. “If you think this has anything to do with me being an Ace-Operative, it doesn’t. That doesn’t matter, especially behind closed doors.”

He slowly stood to his feet once more, walking up to the still standing Qrow. Seeing as Qrow didn’t move, just glanced up at him with skeptical eyebrows raised, it was a start. But how far was this going to go?

Those eyebrows relaxed slowly before pinching, skeptical expression becoming that one of pain. It made Clover frown for the first time tonight. 

“I’m nothing but a bad luck charm,” Qrow muttered, disappointed in himself, “I’m the last person you want to get involved with…”

That got a soft laugh out of Clover, but it was weak. His hand came up slowly to caress the old bird’s cheek in order to get his eyes on his own once more before he spoke. “As far as I’m aware, you’re my good luck charm. Nothing bad has happened since you’ve been around, quit being so hard on yourself.” He smiled. “Sometimes things just don’t work out, it’s not always your fault even if you think that.”

The words made Qrow’s eyes widen, heart tightening with them as he looked up and let his shock become obvious. Before he could protest though, soft lips were on his silencing him completely. He couldn’t think anything of it before they were gone.

“I-I’m sorry… that was inappropriate of me,” Clover coughed, reaching to wipe his lips. He was now the one avoiding eye contact.

“It’s fine…” Qrow murmured. “I just… I just don’t want you getting hurt. Want to make sure you know what trouble I really bring.”

Clover scoffed the slightest at that. He’s only known Qrow for a short time, but the way the man talks about himself and the man he actually is are two very different things and he wanted Qrow to see that as much as he did. He wasn’t a mistake, misfortune, or trouble. He wasn’t a bad luck charm.

“Qrow, it’s okay to let yourself be loved. And you don’t have to worry about me, I can keep myself plenty safe,” he said, reaching to hold up that head that hung low. He was careful in not mentioning his own semblance, not wanting Qrow to feel worse about his. “Just stop being so hard on yourself.”

Qrow stared up at him innocently, or as innocent as the man could get who was slowly reforming himself. He looked tired and worn, like he hasn’t slept in days and was struggling more than he showed. And he was. And it was starting to show.

Without warning, he reached and hugged Clover. It caught the other man off guard, but he was soon hugging back. It sent a small panic running down Qrow’s spine, this feeling of vulnerability eating at him, but he didn’t budge. As touched starved as he was, as lonely as he’s lived his life the past few years, all emotions inside him conflicted. But as stressed as he was making himself, he slowly began to relax. It wasn’t so bad letting someone back into his life as he thought it was. 

When his insides finally relaxed, his stomach stopping the acrobatic performance, Qrow slowly pulled away to look up at Clover. There was no covering up the tingling blush on his cheeks as the man stared down at him with sincere, soft eyes. That vulnerable feeling got worse, but it was something Qrow wanted to tease and play with. Wanted to experience once again.

It was that that had him slowly leaning to kiss the patient man, eyes remaining wide and alert until the very last moment before their lips connected. The sparks that shot down his spine weren’t fear or a feeling of anxiousness, it wasn’t even lust. It was something more than that, and even if it made him nervous, he wasn’t backing away from it.

When their lips connected once more, Clover had perked up in the slightest, but in no way protested. He instead moved to slowly kiss back, not wanting to overwhelm Qrow in any way knowing how he sees himself and what he’s put himself through due to his self-image. He wanted Qrow to realize he was worth it, not worth just his attention either.

Qrow’s arms slowly released Clover only to let his hands rest on his chest. Inadvertently, a small groan sounded in the back of his throat at the feeling of the muscle beneath his fingers. It had his hands slowly splaying out, one hand moving to Clover’s bare arm and the other down to his stomach. The Ace-Op was solid everywhere, from strong biceps to tight abs.

Before anything could continue, the strong Operative pulled away with a small smile, lips shining the slightest due to their previous act. “Do you want to continue? We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he offered. It was his last of the night, but he needed to be sure. 

Qrow gently nodded as he softly replied, “I want to if you want to.”

The laugh Clover let out couldn’t be stopped. “You really think I invited you to a game of strip poker just to make nothing out of something?” he chuckled.

To his luck, Qrow was laughing as well, but a reply wasn’t given as the old bird leaned to kiss him again, much more confident in himself than last time. And Clover happily replied to it, leaning closer than before as he wrapped his arms around the lithe huntsman.

As he pulled Qrow closer, he gently licked at his lips. His action was greeted warmly as the mouth against his slowly opened allowing him to slip his tongue past soft lips. He was rewarded with a soft groan and Qrow wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer as well.

As their bodies became flushed together, Clover gently pushed Qrow back towards his bed. They found it when Qrow had hit it with the back of the bed with his legs causing him to trip and land back on it ungracefully, pulling the Operative along with him.

Clover landed with his arms on either side of his head to make sure not to crush him, and the two just stared at each other. There was a brief moment of silence before he started laughing and his laughter was soon joined by Qrow’s own. The sound warmed Clover’s heart dangerously.

As they shared their laugh, he worked to help the huntsman under him to undress. First went his shirt, seeing that even though Qrow was thin didn’t mean he wasn’t built with muscle. Next went his pants, but not his boxers. That was a bit of a more challenge as he wears his pants a size too small making them unbelievably tight, but that struggle just had them both laughing again. The only reason their laughter had stopped was because their lips connected again.

This kiss didn’t last long though as Clover was quickly pulling away, instead leaning to kiss at the bird’s neck allowing Qrow to let his hands wander the strong plain that was his back. His legs slowly wrapped around the man above him as he felt lips as soft as clovers explore the skin of his neck. A gentle breath left him when they found that all too sensitive spot cueing Clover to part his lips the slightest to nip on the flesh before gently sucking the mark. The sensation was enough to make Qrow growl out softly and push himself up closer.

His subtle movement was enough for them both to feel how hard the other was getting. It made Qrow tighten his legs around the strong waist, trying to grind up into the sensation making Clover grunt out his name. The sound of it was enough for Qrow to gently tug on his hair to bring their lips back together, the two of them moaning against each other and only getting harder.

One of Clover’s strong hands came up off the bed to start rubbing at the skin on Qrow’s stomach. His touch was gently yet firm, making sure he felt all of the body underneath him. His fingers grazed against the skin on the huntsman’s side as his thumb gently pressed into the small valleys his abdominal muscles made. 

The touch made Qrow shudder, instinctively nipping at Clover’s bottom lip before pulling away just to push him away. There was no time for confusion as he sat himself up on the bed properly, pulling the Ace-Op closer just to kiss him once more. It was a quick kiss as he desperately wanting to kiss the strong chest in front of him.

His lips quickly attached to Clover’s collarbone that stuck out the slightest, nipping into the flesh gently dragging a groan out of the man. Qrow then kissed his way up his neck and along his jaw just to meet his lips again. It allowed him to rub his fingers along the hard canvas that was Clover’s body without interference. 

First it was his chest, flat palm grazing over a nipple causing Clover to flinch the slightest. His hand then traveled down his stomach loving the way his abs felt before letting his thumb rub the hipbone that protruded the slightest. A small growl escaped past Clover’s lips as Qrow avoided the hard cock between his legs to instead rub his thigh. It made Qrow laugh in return.

“Impatient, are we?” he teased. He leaned to gently nip at his bottom lip again, Clover following as he pulled away with a glare of his own. It was the first time he’s seen the Operative glare, if it could be considered that given how playful it was.

“It’s not my fault you’re running around in those tight pants,” Clover laughed, quickly remembering the battle he almost lost with them. “Doesn’t help that you’re so damn attractive.”

Qrow blushed at his words but smiled nonetheless, falling back on the bed once more and dragging Clover along with. Right away he was met with a kiss to the lips, but it didn’t last long as Clover was now the one to kiss his chest.

He lasted much longer than Qrow had, and as he kissed two of his fingers gently circled around one of his hardening nipples. The sensation had Qrow moaning out softly, his own fingers coming up to tangle in the hair lighter than his own.

An appreciative hum rolled out of Clover’s throat at the gentle tug, teeth nipping at pale skin in return. He was met with hips coming up to meet his once more, but he ignored it. He just kept toying with the nipple under his fingers, looking up to seeing red eyes now the ones being impatient. The sight made him chuckle as he kissed to the nipple he didn’t play with, playing a feather light kiss to it.

Qrow let out a shuddery breath because of the touch, trying to pull those lips closer by tugging on the hair in his hands. Clover growled out feeling it again, parting his lips to gently nip on the flesh. Qrow had to bite back the whimper threatening to leave him.

His hips were moving to their own accord now, desperately rubbing against Clover’s own hips and abdomen for any sort of relief as the pressure was becoming too much. So wound up, it felt like he was going to explode any moment, yet something kept stopping him. He needed more. He needed Clover in him, fuck the foreplay.

“Would you hurry up already,” Qrow whined, not caring how undignified he sounded. His skin was on fire and it was killing him. He needed to be touched more than anything, just not like this!

“Now who’s the impatient one,” Clover chuckled as he sat up away from him. Before Qrow could give a snarky reply back, as much as he’d love one, he quickly said, “But I will happily hurry up.”

He then reached to gently take off Qrow’s boxers, the last article of clothing he wore. It had a blush rising to both of their cheeks, Clover feeling himself twitch just at the sight and Qrow feeling more vulnerable than ever. It was like he wanted to curl up and hide, but his primal needs were getting the better of him.

Clover standing and staring allowed him to finally stare as well. He was no doubt thicker than himself, maybe slightly longer, but the sight of him in all his naked glory made Qrow’s throat dry. He’s never felt a need like this before, never quite as strong. Even when he still drank.

Their time like that soon ended though as Clover leaned over to his nightstand, digging in the drawer to pull out both lube and a condom. The sight made Qrow squirm the slightest in anticipation.

Clover saw that from the corner of his eye, a small chuckle leaving him, but he didn’t focus on the fact rather focused on getting back between those slender legs. And they parted for him willingly. 

“Tell me if I go too far,” he said, eyes locked on Qrow’s red ones.

Qrow could only nod, barely mustering out a verbal reply as he was too far in the clouds. Unintentionally, his legs spread further as he felt gentle, sure fingers rubbing his ass and soon his puckered skin.

Clover smiled at him, seeing as that was the best reply he was going to get before ducking his head down and disappearing between those legs. It had Qrow propping himself on his elbows to watch, but his head fell back with a small gasp when he felt that warm tongue lick the taint between his balls and asshole.

Arms giving out, Qrow fell back on the bed as that tongue slowly lowered. Lower and lower until it found such sensitive skin. Licking gently at first as if to explore before pressing flat and licking a confident stripe up to his balls that had Qrow pulling at the sheets.

Clover smirked between his legs at the reaction, doing it once more before using those strong hands of his to part his ass. With easier access, it was much easier to tease the flesh hidden within the puckered skin. It made Qrow gasp out his name which had his own cock jump with excitement, but he didn’t rush anymore than he already was. He allowed his tongue to prod gently, feeling the tight muscles slowly relax as moans were softly echoing in the room. 

A single hand left Qrow’s ass to instead pop open the cap to the lube. It was a messy game to squeeze some onto his fingers without making a mess only using one hand, but with Clover’s luck it wasn’t all that difficult. He rolled his three fingers he managed to cover with his thumb, warming the cool gel before pulling his lips away and replacing it with a softly circling finger.

Clover had lifted his head from between Qrow’s legs, watching intently to make sure the man under him was okay. What he was was a sweat sheened man whose chest rose and fall with quick, short breaths. An arm was thrown over his eyes and the sight made Clover smirk, but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

Carefully, as to not startle Qrow, he crawled back up his body. With his clean hand, he gently pulled away his arm from his face, wanting to see those red eyes as he opened him. He wanted to make sure he was making Qrow feel as good as he hoped for their first time together.

Qrow had just stared up innocently, still panting softly. The longer they stared at each other, his expression became worried as he feared he did something wrong some way, but those feelings disappeared when Clover kissed him gingerly. It was quick because as he pulled away, he started to push his finger inside.

Instinctively, Qrow tensed up with a hiss, but Clover’s gentle whispers helped him relax at the pressure. Soon he relaxed enough allowing the finger to continue on it’s path, sinking in him completely and waiting before moving slowly. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to tease Qrow for what was about to come.

It wasn’t until the second finger joined with the first did he really start to feel something. The sting was there again, but for a shorter time than the last. Strong fingers were confident as they moved, spreading apart to spread Qrow open for what was about to come. It was when they curled that his body twitched, a rushed moan coming out of his chest.

Clover was smirking again, keeping his two fingers there as he pressed them firmer against the soft flesh, rubbing deep circles with the tips of his fingers. The loud moan that came from Qrow was like music to his ears, his third finger quickly joining the other two to continue rubbing his prostate. 

Qrow’s moans had become louder as he began to writhe on the sheets under him. He could feel his body clenching as an attempt to pull those digits further inside him, but they could only go so far. They were only so long. And just as he was about to let himself dissolve into the feeling; those fingers had quickly disappeared.

He couldn’t protest though as he watched Clover tear open the foil package to the condom, slowly and sensually rolling the latex over his cock, his green eyes never leaving Qrow’s. The sight would’ve been enough to make Qrow cum right there and then, but with what he had just felt he needed more. He needed that cock to come and nothing else would suffice. 

Clover crawled between his legs, arms on either side of Qrow’s head and the ravened hair man in return wrapped his arms around the Ace-Op. Another gentle kiss was passed between them before Clover pressed his hips further, closer, until he was slowly pushing in. 

Qrow moaned at the sensation of being filled, ignoring the sting that came with Clover’s size, just allowed himself to be caressed and taken care of for once in his life. It was when the man above him bottomed out and he twitched back to reality did he realize all that was happening.

He stared up at Clover surprised who in return just smiled down at him. That smile melted any worry that was building up, Qrow relaxing with the reassurance that was Clover causing his body as a whole to relax. 

His hips started to roll carefully, experimentally at all that was happening. A small moan left him at the feeling of such a large cock inside him rub against every inch of him inside. Red eyes fluttered closed briefly before opening to meet green ones. When their eyes locked did Qrow tell him it was okay for him to move.

So, Clover did. He moved slow and calculated, something easily expected of an Ace-Operative from Atlas. Only when Qrow started moving with him that he allowed himself to let loose, rocking more causing him to nearly pull all the way out before pushing back in. And not once did his eyes leave the bird under him.

Qrow’s own gaze didn’t falter that much either. But when he started having trouble keeping his own open, both the cock inside him and his own cock rubbing against such defined abs causing him to feel as if this were just a lucid dream, did Clover’s own expression start to relax. The deeper he got, the louder Qrow got. In return, Clover started to grunt out softly as well, coming down to muffle the sound of it all by burying himself within Qrow’s neck.

Blunt nails dug into a strong back as deft fingers gripped tightly to hips. The tight drag that was Qrow’s ass was addicting to say the least, and Clover was more than glad to keep indulging in the huntsman’s needs for him to go faster.

They quickly became a sweaty mess, Qrow biting down on Clover’s shoulder to try and muffle himself as he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. It still wasn’t enough, and it made him squirm. But one of those sure hands held him down, the other coming to stroke him.

Clover had pulled away from his neck, releasing the teeth from his shoulder, to look down at Qrow once more. What he saw was overwhelming for him in his own sense.

There laid Qrow, his head tilted back as far as his body would as his chest tried to arch up into him. His pale skin was flushed all over and his lips parted with a shine of saliva added to them. It made Clover stroke Qrow faster because any second now and he was about to cum, but he was determined to make the other cum first. 

And he did. Qrow had bit down on his bottom lip roughly, body tensing impossibly tight as his body didn’t remember what to do in this situation. With a loud shout he was cumming, Clover’s name on his lips during it all.

As his body tightened up, of course his ass did as well. That wonderful drag from before becoming too much and soon he was cumming as well, shortly after the old huntsman under him. His body shook with the force of it and the air was ripped from his lungs. He was almost shaking worse than Qrow. But he managed to get them both through their aftershock, quick hips slowing down before stopping. They were both left panting. 

Clover was the first to catch his breath, slowly pulling out and tying off the used condom, not caring about the mess that was to come of him dropping it on the floor. He was more concerned about Qrow who caught his breath as well, glazed eyes opening and finding green ones just to chuckle.

“Well that was fun,” he laughed tiredly, his body becoming a limp pile of bones.

Clover was laughing softly as well, laying on his back as well next to Qrow. “That’s an understatement,” he said. 

Their laughter filled the room again, much weaker than before as their foggy minds did their best to clear themselves. Cleaning up was a thought for the future, right now the two veteran huntsmen were just enjoying the moment.

“What were you saying about us getting together?” Clover couldn’t help but tease.

Qrow rolled his eyes but ended up laughing as well. “You know what, forget about what I said,” he chuckled quietly, “You’d be lucky to have me.”

Clover’s large, charming smiled returned, a fluttering feeling forming in his stomach. He hadn’t felt like this himself in a long time, but he was eager to embrace it all. All the thoughts flooding his head, and there was only one thing he could think about saying.

“Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also Also, if you didn't catch on, Clover rigged the game so Qrow won. How? Idk, he's got magic fingers.


End file.
